Family Style
by RoboCopluver
Summary: A series of smutty one shots about the Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, and possibly some others. Just some good ol' family fun, y'know?
1. Reward

**Author's Notes: **This is literally the first fanfiction I've ever written. I wanted to write Wyatt Family smut and so I did. I'm kind of tired of a lot of the tropes seen in Wyatt fics so I'm trying to do something else with these characters. You feel me on this?

Also, I obviously don't own these characters, and I obviously would never think the wrestlers that play these characters are at all like this.

* * *

When Bray Wyatt told him to follow him into one of the many prayer rooms in their home, Luke was admittedly anxious about what was going to happen to him. Had he disobeyed a rule? Once inside the room he glanced at the various tools used to ensure obedience. Had he performed poorly? He always stood by his mentor, to do the best he possibly could for him. He was good, really, he was. Luke's chest tightened and he felt like he was sinking into the ground as he stood at the threshold. Was he going to receive a lashing? Bray was a good, kind leader. He never hurt his brothers unless it was truly needed. Luke didn't dread physical punishment, not much. What was really eating at him was the feeling that maybe he has somehow disappointed his dear brother. That would hurt more than any beating. His body was shaking.

When Bray sat in the rocking chair in the corner and smiled at him, all his anxieties evaporated. This was a good thing. Luke gave a small relieved sigh and went to sit at Bray's feet when signaled to do so.

"You've done me very proud, brother." He said, rocking back in his chair just a bit.

His fingers moved through Luke's beard, who had scooted closer and was now kneeling between his legs. Luke hummed and leaned into the soothing touch, letting Bray's warm hand cup his face. He felt so content here at the feet of the man most important to him. His brother, his mentor, his guide, his liberator. He looked up at him, smiling. Bray returned the look, and oh, Luke felt such a fluttering in his chest. He was so happy here. His eyes watered. He could have cried just then.

Bray's thumb stroked over Luke's lower lip as he praised him. Luke licked the pad of his thumb and Bray dipped it into his mouth where Luke began to lightly bite and suck on it. Bray slightly thrusted the thumb in Luke's mouth, stroking the flat of his tongue with it. Bray could see the excitement and eagerness in his eyes as he looked up at him in anticipation.

"You've earned your reward."

He withdrew his thumb and moved his hand to the back of Luke's head, nudging it closer to his crotch. Luke didn't need more of a hint; he knew exactly what this meant, and god, he was so excited for this. He moved his hands to rub Bray's pants-covered thighs. He wanted to unzip his pants and take him into his mouth immediately, but an opportunity to pleasure his master like this was sometimes hard to come by. He planned his time with this. He was going to savor every second. He squeezed the thighs in his hands, appreciating how thick and warm they were, feeling the muscles underneath his palms move and work as Bray slowly and very slightly rocked back and forth in his chair. He gave a wide grin up at his brother. God, he was so happy to be here. He could feel his heart thud hard in his chest. He was so happy. Were tears welling up in his eyes? He could hardly tell now.

Bray was carding his fingers through Luke's hair, sometimes stopping to scratch at the nape of his neck or behind and ear. Luke was practically purring at this point, his eyes closed as he enjoyed this. His hands continued to squeeze and massage his thighs, working their way to where they met.

Luke finally reopened his eyes and leaned forward to get closer to the leader's crotch. One hand went to work teasing Bray through his pants, cupping the bulge there and running his fingers along his length as it grew harder under his attention. The other hand was undoing Bray's belt, button, and zipper. Once those were undone, both of Luke's thumbs hooked under the waistbands of his pants and underwear, tugging down. Bray lifted his hips to assist him. He inhaled sharply as his now achingly hard cock made contact with the open air.

Bray could feel Luke's lips grinning against the underside of his cock, the soft kisses along his length, the hand roaming under his shirt. Part of Bray wanted to force himself into Luke's mouth and hold his head there just so he could get on with it. The rest of him absolutely loved this. Luke was worshiping him, with love and admiration going into every touch and caress. Luke was enjoying this immensely. He took his time taking in every detail of this part of his master that he could. Every vein and ridge and contour. The way his sensitive velvety skin felt under his fingers and lips. He inhaled his scent as much as he could. Sweat and soap and a scent that was just _him_. He loved him so much. After a while of showing his affections for his mentor's body, however, Luke decided to get to work on pleasuring him.

With one hand holding the base, Luke began running his tongue along his length. When he felt it was well-coated in his spit, he took as much as he could into his mouth without gagging. Without letting any of his cock slip out, he looked back up to Bray's face. Bray had never stopped looking down. He saw that need for approval Luke had in his eyes. He nods and restarts his affectionate head-petting, urging him to continue. And Luke does in earnest. He started bobbing his head up and down, able to take more in as he went on until his nose was brushing against the coarse hairs at the base. He stayed there, eyes closed as his tongue runs along the cock inside his mouth, sucking.

And then he went back up for air with a wet pop and a gasp. He rubbed his sore jaw and stroked Bray's dripping wet cock. His master's breath had become shaky as the session went on, and at this point he was practically squirming in his seat. When Luke put his lips back over the head, Bray was making very small, strangled whining sounds and his hand was gripping onto Luke's hair. It wasn't a forceful or even a dominant grip; it was needier than anything. Luke loved that feeling. It meant he was doing a good job. Other than being able to appreciate his brother's body, being able to taste him and feel him and smell him, this was the best part of this reward. He was able to make his brother so happy. To give him so much pleasure. Serving Bray was a great reward in of itself. Luke felt so light, and his whole body was practically humming in joy.

He started bobbing his head again and Bray began thrusting up into his warm wet mouth. This encouraged Luke to go faster, using more tongue and suction. Bray could feel the vibrations of his brother's moans and he couldn't help but squirm and flex his legs and grip hard onto Luke's hair and an arm rest while experiencing all of this.

By now, Luke's hand was down his own pants. He couldn't give himself much attention and give his best to Bray at the same time. All he could manage to do was to roughly squeeze himself and occasionally spread the leaking precum over the head. Just enough to give himself something in a physical sense. This along with just being with his brother was enough to make him moan and whimper around Bray.

Bray was barely about to shudder out a warning to Luke before he came inside the man's mouth. Being sure to get every drop he could get, he ran his tongue around the cock in his mouth a few more times. God, he loved the taste. Bray could feel him swallow everything down before finally he lifted his head back off of him. Luke stared back up at his master, panting, with a tired but satisfied look. There was a misting of sweat on his face and his reddened lips glistening with remaining spit. Luke finally got a chance to actually stroke himself. Bray took his softening member back into his underwear and redid his pants as he watched.

"I'm so proud of you, Luke." Bray cupped the man's cheeks in his hands.

"So very proud." He leaned forward and gave him a peck on the forehead.

Luke was shaking and moaning at this point. Bray continued to give him light kisses all over his face while Luke pumped. Bray rubbed his fingers into Luke's beard and massaged his jaw as he continued to whisper affirmations into his ear.

"I love you."

This undid Luke completely. He came hard into his hand with a long shuddering moan. Hi legs couldn't hold him and he fell back from his kneeling position.

A "Thank you" was all Luke could manage to give. He took his cum-covered hand from out of his pants and cleaned it with his tongue. With his other arm he tried to wipe up at least some of the sweat from his face. He rearranged himself into a more comfortable position with his suddenly sore-feeling legs stretched out in front of him.

Bray held out both of his hands and Luke placed his slightly larger hands into his palms. Luke closed his eyes in contentment. He was sitting alone with his master, no, his brother. Luke's body was coming down from this experience—his legs and jaw tired and sore from all the exertion—but his spirit was still flying so high. He felt so special and loved here. Bray was proud of him! Bray rubbed his palms with his thumbs. Luke hummed. He didn't think he could be any happier. For Luke, this perfect moment seemed to last forever. He may or may not have cried a little then.

Bray got up and Luke could hear the chair scoot behind him. Bray then pulled him back to his feet. With a loving pat on the cheek, Luke was told to go get cleaned up and help the others prepare for dinner.

* * *

All right! I hope you guys enjoyed this. I want to write more Wyatt Family stuff in the future so, like... Look out for that, I guess.


	2. A Night Together

**Author's Notes: **I don't own these characters, I don't make money off of this, and I sure as hell don't think they guys behind these characters are anything like this in their actual personal lives. This is just a thing I do for fun.

Sorry it took me a while for this update. I'm working on a different fanfic and I'm working on making a dating sim while working on this.

This is the gayest thing I've ever written in my life.

* * *

Life on the compound can be very busy. Most things are scheduled. Things like tending to the animals, wood chopping, cooking, and cleaning ate up a lot of time. The Superior Brother's scheduled sermons and rituals ate up even more. A tight schedule can actually be very reassuring. You never feel confused or bored, because Bray always has somewhere for you to go and something for you to do. You never know want, because your family will always be able to provide for you. You never feel lonely, because Bray and the family are always there for you. You never feel lost, because Bray always has a plan and knows what lies ahead.

When he was a trucker, Luke was lost and so angry all the time. Along the way he began wrestling for money. That work was much more satisfying, but what had changed, really? He was still lost, still alone, still scared. Bray Wyatt came at just the right point in his life. He knows love and purpose now. No reason to be scared, no reason to be so angry all the time. He belongs here with his family, as Bray Wyatt's son.

But, god, some days are so exhausting. Luke woke up that morning with the roosters, and had been working almost nonstop since. Fall was nearing its end, and with winter getting closer and closer by the day the pressure was on the get as much preparation done as possible. The supply of firewood needed to be built up, crops needed to be harvested, and clothes needed to be mended. The days were getting shorter as well. More work to be done on less time, combined with routine training, was really wearing on Luke's body. He felt tired to his bones and it felt like his muscles were painfully grinding against each other. Not that he would ever complain about it. He was always provided for, so there was no need to.

The sun hung low in the darkening November sky. The trees were now just dark silhouettes and the clouds were in hues of pink and orange and purple. By this time it was so cold every breath would hang in the air like incense smoke.

"I don't think much more can be done now." Luke laid down the axe by the chopping block.

Erick nodded and began collecting the last load of firewood for the day, and Luke was quick to assist him. By the time they were done stocking up the firewood, the sun was covered by the skeletal tree line. Soon it would be too dark to see. All that could be done with the rest of the day is eat, wash, and sleep.

Erick couldn't seem to eat fast enough at the dinner table. He ate his meal within a few minutes and as always was forced to wait until everyone else was finished. Luke usually took his time eating, but today he was particularly slow. He took forever to chew, and sometimes he just sat there with food in his mouth without chewing at all. He was taking forever. Or maybe it just seemed that way to Erick. He just felt strangely energetic today, and maybe that just made these slow after dark hours stretch on forever. He wanted to ask if he could just finish his meal for him, but he never did.

Afterwards it was time for Rowan and Harper to bathe. Being the chosen sons of the Superior Brother granted certain privileges (or necessary tasks, rather), and bathing was one of them. Baths were more frequent for them than for the other brothers and sister, so it was often just the two of them. (Curiously, no one has ever seen Bray taking an ordinary, routine bath. Or sleep.) During the warmer months they would go out to the lake to wash the sweat and dirt from their bodies, but when the cold winter winds start blowing in the lake is no longer a viable option. Bathing has to happen close to the house, with water heated over an outdoor stove, and with a partner. This reduces a lot of risk in bathing outdoors in the dark and cold. Erick and Luke remember a time when taking a bath was a lot simpler. Indoor plumbing. Hot water on tap. They still sometimes get this when they travel, even. But bathing on the compound is not bad. Not at all.

It's still like how bathing used to be. It's a time to relax. If you still had enough energy to think, this was a quiet enough time to do so, too. That doesn't happen much. After all the work they put in, Rowan and Harper are content to just sit and not think at all. Most of their troubles when they lived in the outside world came from thinking too much, anyway. To be able to just sit and just exist in the present is true peace. This is better.

Luke lit the stove while Erick removed fallen leaves from the inside of the tub. Erick had carried buckets of water from the well and Luke brought armfuls of other necessities. The first batch of bathwater was poured into the large, jug-like kettle on the stove, and all they could do now was sit by the warmth of the stove wait until the water was warm enough. Erick's arm snaked its way around his brother's shoulder, prompting Luke to scoot closer to him until their sides were pressing close together. Luke's arm went around Erick's waist and gave him a half-hug.

The moon hung high in the star-lit rural sky. The only other light came from the stove and the dull, flickering lights that filtered through the windows. It felt like this small area the family occupied was an island in a sea of shadow. If you listened closely, you could hear the leaves rustle and the trees creak against each other in a breeze you could not feel. The water must have been warm enough by now.

Luke was usually the one to tend to the fire and watch the water, but he hadn't moved at all since they sat down. A crack from the fire snapped Erick out of his trance. He looked down at his brother and saw that his head had fallen, his chin resting on his chest. It should have only been a few minutes, and he was already nodding off. Erick jostled the shoulder in his hand. Luke's head snapped up with a snort. He almost fell over trying to get up, but before Erick could stop him and tell him that, no, it's okay, he'll get the water this time, Luke was already taking care of it.

"Ah!" he flicked his hand through the air, grimacing in pain after testing the water, "it's going to be hotter than usual."

Erick gave him an apologetic look.

"Who goes first?"

"It's your turn."

"I'm already falling asleep. I don't want to pass out before you get a chance."

"That's no problem. I can just turn the tub over with you in it when it's my turn." Erick laughed.

"All right, then. You can go first then." Luke replied with a grin.

Erick started untying his boots while Luke poured the hot water into the tub and one of the empty buckets. By the time the kettle was refilled with cold water and placed back on the stove, he was already pulling down his underwear. Modesty didn't mean a whole lot in the family. It didn't matter at all when it was just the two of them. Luke looked at him from his position by the tub and he didn't look away nor did Erick shy away. It was normal. Erick sank into the small, shallow tub and ended up sitting with his knees drawn to his chest.

He sucked in air through his gritted teeth. "You're right. It's hot."

Luke gave him a non-verbal "sorry" while he rolled up his sleeves. Erick went to work splashing water onto his face and body, trying his best not to get any out of the tub. Luke then got to work scrubbing a soap lathered washcloth over his back. He knew just how much pressure to use, the reddened skin underneath his hands almost humming. Erick cooperated with every move; leaning back when he worked on the front, lifting an arm or leg when needed, craning his neck to allow easier access to his neck and beard. Luke didn't pay as much attention to detail as usual, but Erick didn't complain. He understood how exhausted his brother was. He would have offered to wash himself tonight, but he knew it would have been rejected; being able to care for a brother or sister was a point of pride.

By the time Luke had finished, the water felt just a bit warmer than freezing on Erick's skin. The water was practically opaque with soap and dirt, and would have to be dumped out before the next bath. Luke spread out a towel between his arms and wrapped them around Erick as he stood. He shivered against Luke's body as he was being dried.

When their faces got close enough, Erick leaned forward and gave Luke a kiss, which was welcomed. It was brief, but definitely more than just a peck on the lips. It was warm and soft, more about comfort and affection than passion. When they separated, Luke went to unbutton his shirt and Erick pulled on his sleep clothes.

Soon Luke and Erick had traded places. Erick brushed through Luke's long, tangled hair while he tried to sit still in the water. His hands gripped the edges, knuckles white. A few embarrassing yelps came out and a "sorry" always came from behind. Erick's not the most gentle with a brush. He makes up for it when he shampoos his hair and his body. The cloth scrubbing away dirt and sweat and the other hand rubbing away tension in sore muscles. He easily became like putty under him, sleep a hanging specter. He sluggishly moved his body when prodded. When he went to clean his neck his lips brushed over his skin to feel his warm pulse. Luke hummed contentedly. Erick moved his head to rest in the crook of Luke's neck and moved the washcloth across his chest and down his abdomen, cloth rasping against coarse hair. After cleaning between his legs like usual his other hand came around and loosely wrapped around his soft cock.

"Not right now." A hand weakly nudged him away, and he immediately withdrew.

Erick poured the unused water over Luke's head. It was colder than the already cooling water he had been soaking in, and his teeth were chattering by the time he was rinsed off. Erick tried to get them ready to go inside as fast as possible, dumping out the water and putting out the flames. Luke's hands were shaking too hard to button up his top easily. Even Erick was trembling again. Wooden wind chimes were clacking frantically as the wind picked up. They gathered what they could and headed indoors.

Being inside was a relief. It wasn't a whole lot warmer than the outside, but it was warm enough. They climbed upstairs in the dark to their bedroom. Most of the family slept out in camps or sheds or a few of the rooms in the big house, but Rowan and Harper had their own bedroom. It was one of the privileges they had. It was a small room with a mattress on the floor covered with nothing but quilts and pillows.

Luke lay down on his back on his half of the bed and Erick followed, lying on his side with his head on Luke's chest. He liked listening to his dear brother's heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep, with their arms wrapped around each other. When they first started sleeping in the same bed they kept a pillow as a barrier between their bodies, but now neither of them could imagine sleeping any other way. Luke's eyes were closed, but his breath indicated that he might not be asleep just yet.

"D'you want to do anything tonight?" His hand went under Luke's shirt just enough to scratch his stomach hair. "Or are you too tired?"

"Maybe. Don't think I can do much, though."

"You don't have to do anything."

"Sounds good."

Erick rolled over so he was hovering over Luke. He pulled down the man's pants and boxers so they were down around one of his ankles. Then he positioned himself between his legs and unbuttoned his top. He sat back on his heels so he could see his partner under the dim moonlight that came in through the window. He was laid out, arms under his pillow, eyes closed. His palm ran up his stomach, fingertips running through black hair. He rubbed his thumb over a nipple and pinched it lightly, causing Luke to moan and squirm a bit. His other hand wrapped around his dick, stroking slowly and feeling it harden and twitch. The man under him gasped and bit his lower lip. He moved his hand over his chest and up to the smooth soft skin of his neck. He didn't add any pressure; he wouldn't do that to him without being asked. He just liked having his hand there. It was warm and he could feel his heartbeat. A thumb ran over his slit and spread a bead of precum over the head.

"I'm getting cold." His voice was heavy and raspy.

His hand moved off his neck and pulled up the blankets back over his shoulders. He leaned down and their lips met. Luke nipped at his bottom lip and Erick groaned into his mouth. He was pumping him at an even speed now. Luke's arms wrapped around his back, and pulled him down so their chests were pressed together. Luke's nails pressed into his muscular back and he grunted and squeezed Luke hard. Luke inhaled sharply and dragged them down, causing red welts to rise on his pale skin. Erick gave a long moan.

Erick separated from Luke's lips and moved both his hands to his waistband. His cock sprang free as he pulled his pants down his thick thighs, and then he pulled off his t-shirt. He spat into his hand and grabbed both of them. He stroked them, and twisted his wrist as he went to get complete coverage. Erick leaned back onto his elbow and nestled his head in Luke's neck. Their bare chests pressed harder than before, and Luke wrapped his legs around Erick's hips, wanting as much contact as possible. Erick gripped them and started thrusting into his hand along Luke's dick. Erick panted into his neck while Luke gave a low, near-continuous moan, dragging his nails up and down Erick's skin.

"Bite me." He moaned, out of breath.

Luke didn't need to be asked again. He bit down on the flesh of his shoulder and clamped down hard. Erick whined through his pants and grunts, and thrusted harder along Luke. He begged him for more, and Luke held on harder and harder. His quiet moans became growls and grunts with the rough thrusts. He bit down on as much as he could as hard as he knew he could without breaking skin. Every bite would leave dark, angry bruises. Erick could cry from how good this all felt. In normal circumstances this would just be painful, but this was great. Every bite and scratch felt like electricity going to his core, like scratching something that was desperately itching. Luke loved how this put Erick into a frenzy, how it made him whimper and moan into his ear. Pants and choked down sobs. Erick grabbed the back of Luke's head and tore him away from his shoulder to press their lips together in and almost desperate-feeling kiss. He was so close. So close. He let out a strangled cry and he came, hot cum splashing against their bodies, rolling down Luke's sides onto the mattress. His body trembled and shaky whimpers blew into Luke's ear as he came down from his high. His full weight pressed down on Luke as he rested, too tired to move. The bites and scratches were starting to throb and hurt. Luke's thighs shook hard as he unwrapped them from around his waist. When his breath slowed down enough and he could think again, he rolled over onto his side and went back to stroking Luke under the blankets.

Luke threw his head back against his pillow, eyes shut and lips parted. Erick liked to watch his face as he worked on him. Sometimes he had that peaceful, relaxed look he had at this moment, but if Erick picked up his pace, like he was about to do, his brows would knit together and he would bite his lips. His legs stretched and flexed, toes curling. Erick took one of Luke's nipples into his mouth. His head pushed back further into the pillow, his mouth open in a gasp Erick never heard. He gently bit at it and played with it with his tongue. His hips squirmed and his legs kicked and his hands gripped the covers. Thick hot liquid flowed over Erick's knuckles, and a groaned passed Luke's lips as his body relaxed. Erick pressed a quick kiss on his lips and then sat up to wipe Luke and himself off with his discarded shirt. He pulled his own pants back up. Luke couldn't keep his eyes open as he redressed. They settled down to go to sleep, Erick's head on Luke's chest and their hands together. Before he fell asleep Erick asked if Luke wanted him to see if he could take over some of his morning work so he could rest some more, but there was no response. Luke was already out.


End file.
